<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dont Leave Me Here Like This, Wright by SubjectD3lta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230545">Dont Leave Me Here Like This, Wright</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubjectD3lta/pseuds/SubjectD3lta'>SubjectD3lta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Biting, Choking, Degradation, Degrading kink, Hate Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Rough Sex, bottom alex kralie, but it isnt really about the piss its about the shame and embarrassment, but there isnt a whole bunch? im bad at writing aftercare, top tim wright, trans alex kralie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubjectD3lta/pseuds/SubjectD3lta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex gets caught stalking Tim in the woods, and quickly pays the price for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Kralie/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dont Leave Me Here Like This, Wright</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the line between irony and actually indulging in this fic is so goddamn thin it's barely there this started out as a joke with my partner and I took it way too seriously. also I've never written smut or aftercare in my life so I apologize if its dog water</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim couldn’t shake this feeling that someone was watching him. Kept feeling eyes burning into the back of his head and into his very soul. He kept glancing behind him, yet was consistently met with nothing but the empty forest behind him. Maybe he’s just being paranoid, but he swears someone is following and watching him. He thought cutting through the woods would help rid him of his paranoia, but to no avail. </p><p>He immediately stops in place when he hears a twig snap behind him, and quickly whips his body around to look at what broke it. He sees someone hiding poorly behind a tree, and quickly lunges at the person, pinning them to the forest floor. His eyes widen when he sees it’s Alex, a camera gripped white knuckle  tight in his hand as the man under him looks up with wide doe eyes.</p><p>“T-Tim..!! W-What a coincidence..” He laughs nervously, trying so hard to pretend this isn't happening. He’s been following Tim for weeks now, absolutely convinced he’s up to.. something. He doesn't know what yet, but he just knows he’s planning something. Tim growls deeply and tightens his grip on Alex’s wrists, giving him a look of burning hatred.</p><p>“Kralie. Why am I not surprised. What, waiting till I'm vulnerable so you can break my other leg and finish the job?” Tim raises an eyebrow, now sitting on Alex so that he can't get away. Alex’s breathing starts to get a bit faster and heavier as his heart rate increases, terrified of what the man on top of him may do to him. He knows damn well that Tim wouldn't hesitate to bash his brains in, or just short of that, leaving him to suffer.</p><p>“N-no!! Of course not! I-I just.. Saw you walk by and.. Wanted to check on you! T-That’s all..” His hands are beginning to shake now, and his face is starting to feel hot.</p><p>“Yeah, sure, and you also weren't recording me? Just looking at me through the viewfinder? What, you think I'm doing something? You’re paranoid, arent you Kralie?” He’s one to talk, but he’s not going to let on he’s as paranoid as Alex is at times. He pries the camera from his hands, going through the footage. His eyes widen slightly when he sees that it’s all of him. He looks at Alex, his grip on his wrists becoming tighter.</p><p>“YOU’VE BEEN FUCKING STALKING ME!?” His voice booms through the trees and against Alex’s eardrums as he flinches, squirming a bit in hopes that he’ll let him go. Alex sputters, desperately trying to defend himself, but nothing comes out of his mouth except for babbling nonsense. Tim slaps him hard, pulling his torso up by the collar of his shirt and getting in his face.</p><p>“You’re lucky I dont kill you right here, right now, Alex. I thought we agreed we’d leave each other both alone. I oughta slap the daylights outta you.” Alex’s face gets red, looking at Tim through his dirty, crooked glasses. His breath becomes shaky, at a loss for words as a million thoughts race through his head. But all he can really think of is how good it felt when Tim slapped him. He… Wants him to do it again, and do even more horrible things to him. He’s repressed his feelings for the longest time, but god he wants Tim more than ever right now. Tim growls lowly and shakes Alex a bit, hitting the back of his head to get his attention.</p><p>“Hey! I’m talking to you, dipshit!” Alex shakes his head a bit as he snaps back into reality, gently placing his hand on Tim’s wrist, trying to get him to let go. He’s trembling like a chihuahua, and can feel himself start to get wet as all the fantasies he’s ever had about Tim come flooding back to him.</p><p>“I-I’m sorry, Tim.. I’ll delete the footage. Hell, I’ll destroy the whole fucking camera if you want.. Just, let me go. I’ll leave you alone, I’ll stop following you.” Tim laughs in his face, tightening his grip on his shirt. The wetness between Alex’s thighs is becoming too much to bear, and he’s desperate to find a way out of this situation and find somewhere he can hide to relieve it. </p><p>“You know what, I dont think I will.” Something switches in his brain and all Tim can see is red. He grabs Alex’s throat and starts to choke him, lifting him up to his feet and holding him against a tree. Alex starts to tear up, scratching and prying at Tim’s hand to break free. He chokes as he tries to talk, shaking horribly now and weakly kicking at him. He cries weakly, convinced Tim is actually going to kill him. He ends up pissing himself out of fear, thighs quivering. Tim lets go when he realizes and starts laughing as Alex falls to his knees, gasping for air.</p><p>“Did you seriously just fucking piss yourself?? God you’re pathetic aren’t you! Can't even fucking hold it in!” Alex turns a bright tomato red, softly crying out of embarrassment. He tries to defend himself but just chokes, his throat hurting badly. Surprisingly, this just gets him off even more. He didn't know he likes being embarrassed. He just hangs his head in shame, trying to catch his breath and keep it even. Tim… Surprisingly likes it too. He never thought he’d get hard to shaming Alex, but.. Here he is.</p><p>Tim’s laugh slowly fades as he looks down at him, an ever so slight smirk on his face as he starts to imagine what Alex would look like riding his cock with tears running down his face.</p><p>“You’re fucking worthless, Kralie. You’re a grown fucking man and yet you pissed yourself. Knowing how fucked up and depraved you are, I bet you’re fucking into it, aren't you Alex?” Alex makes a face like he knows he’s been caught, looking away and swallowing. He clenches his fists and presses his thighs together. He’s trying too hard to ignore every single sexual thought he has, but he’s dying to feel Tim’s cock inside him. He wants to feel Tim fill him up so goddamn bad and It’s driving him mad. Every day he tries to repress every depraved thought he has but it’s all starting to become too much for him. He cants pretend anymore, It’s killing him.</p><p>“N-No, I’m not.. You’re the depraved one, Tim.. I heard you and Brian all those times you two went into the bathroom for a quickie.. I heard the things you called him. I’m not a fucking faggot like the both of you.”</p><p>Except he was a faggot like the both of them.</p><p>Tim smirks more, squatting down to Alex’s level, looking him right in the eyes.</p><p>“See, that right there tells me you are. I can tell from a mile away you’re gay, Alex. I’m not fucking stupid. I could tell how jealous you were of Brian and I. And I can tell how bad you wanna fuck me.. Makes you look stupid~” Tim reaches out and gently grabs Alex’s chin, tilting his head up slightly. Alex growls at him but doesn't fight or pull away. Tim gets closer, their lips so close together they might as well be kissing.</p><p>“Yknow, I know something even better I could do to you instead of choking you..” Tim pushes Alex down onto his back and gets on top of him, grabbing his jaw.</p><p>“I could fuck you till your brain turns to fucking liquid~ Put you in your place for once, maybe then you’ll fucking calm down.” Alex’s heart just stops as he stares up at Tim. He wants to fight so goddamn bad. Deny he’s wanted Tim to rail him ever since the day they met. But he can't. He can't take it anymore. And then Tim starts to get up.</p><p>“Hmm.. maybe not. As you said, you aren't a faggot, right~?” Alex grabs his ankle desperately, looking up at him with the biggest eyes he’s ever seen.</p><p>“NO! Please.. dont leave me here like this.. I…” He stares at him silently for a moment before finally speaking</p><p>“I want you to fuck me so hard I forget how to speak.”</p><p>Tim immediately gets back down onto him, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand and growling lightly in his face.</p><p>“That's what I like to hear..~ Only took you what, like 2 years to finally admit it~?” He starts to slip a hand under Alex’s shirt and up his chest, gently gripping his shoulder and growling in his ear.</p><p>“Oh, by the way, I’m not gonna be gentle with you~ so I dont wanna hear you bitching, got it~?” Alex nods shyly, gulping hard as he slowly pulls his shirt up. His hands are trembling and his cunt has become as wet as a water park. He takes Tim’s free hand and starts pulling it down to his crotch, looking at him pleadingly. Tim chuckles and starts palming him, starting to kiss and nip at his neck. Alex gasps and gives a soft moan, so pent up and sexually frustrated that even just this feels absolutely amazing to him.</p><p>Tim unbuttons and unzips his jeans, biting and sucking on Alex’s neck hard while grabbing his hair and pulling his head to the side to expose more of his neck. Alex whines, grasping Tim’s shirt and grinding hard into his hand. His moans start to get needier and more desperate, trying to stuff his hand down his pants. Tim pulls his hand away and chuckles, biting an already formed hickey.</p><p>“Ah ah ah…~ Be patient, or you dont get shit~ Got that~?” Alex nods, flinching at the bite while panting a bit as Tim pushes his jeans down, palming himself and starting to leave hickies on Alex’s collarbones. Alex whines and moans, biting his lip as his breathing starts to quicken. He puts a hand over his mouth to stifle a yelp when Tim bites him especially hard, breaking the skin but not drawing blood just yet. </p><p>“F-Fucking dick.. That hurt..” Tim just smiles, nodding before kissing his jaw and then yanking his pants and underwear down. Tim smirks as he starts running his hands up and down Alex’s thighs.</p><p>“Jesus christ, you’re so wet I can fucking smell you.” Alex looks away, blushing as he lightly kicks Tim’s side with his leg. He then slowly spreads his legs, hiding his face. Tim doesn't hesitate to stick a finger inside Alex, curling it while slowly moving it in and out. Alex lets out a louder moan than he should, but he’s so damn sensitive he just can't help it. He also can't help it when he starts to move his hips in time with Tim’s movement, breathing incredibly fast. He tries to mutter something, but all that comes out is just gibberish, unable to think clearly past all the pleasure he’s feeling.</p><p>Tim doesn't finger him for very long before getting impatient, pulling his underwear down. Alex practically fucking jumps up when he sees, immediately taking his cock into his mouth like he’s been waiting for this for years. He bobs his head and occasionally deepthroats him, looking up at him with puppy eyes. Tim reaches down and pets Alex, occasionally pulling his hair just a bit to mess with him. He bites his lip, pushing Alex back down and spreading his legs wide.</p><p>Tim adjusts himself a bit before slowly pushing his cock into Alex, smirking when he tenses up slightly and whines in pain before quickly starting to moan, gripping Tim's shirt and wrapping his legs around his waist as Tim starts to thrust, pinning Alex’s arms down at his sides. Alex can't help but let out a long, desperate moan as Tim starts to fuck him, his thighs shaking hard.</p><p>“Tim..~ Fuck, I never realized you were so goddamn big..” Tim snickers as he gives long, slow thrusts while moving one of his hands to rub up and down Alex’s chest, massaging and groping him.</p><p>“What, feels like you’re gonna split open, Kralie~? Honestly, I hope you do. Then I won't have to deal with your shit anymore.” And with that, Tim gives a rough, hard thrust, causing Alex to yelp and tear up. He bites his lip and pants as Tim picks up the pace, grabbing Alex’s throat and starting to choke him lightly. Just enough to make him a little dizzy. Alex starts to bounce his hips in time with his thrusts, moaning louder.</p><p>Alex grabs Tim’s shirt collar, weakly growling as he looks up at him, moaning like a grade-A whore as he laughs weakly, giving a shit-eating grin.</p><p>“You’re weak, Tim. I bet you can’t even make me cry..~”</p><p>And with that, Tim starts to thrust even harder, an obscene wet sound coming from Alex’s cunt. Alex practically screams, moaning loud and desperately with tears running down his face. He laughs and smacks Tim, grabbing his hair.</p><p>“That's it! Fuck me, you dumb fucking bitch! Break me and make me cry like the pathetic whore I am!” Alex is surprised that came out of his mouth but definitely doesn't regret it when Tim slaps him hard and starts to plow him into the ground, choking him again and growling in his ear.</p><p>“You stupid little fucking slut. Having the audacity to talk to me like that. I could kill you for that alone. But I won't..~ You’re a good fuck~ Now shut your fucking mouth and take my cock.” He puts his hand over Alex’s mouth, biting and sucking hard on his neck as he continues to pound him, panting hard and slightly digging his nails into his cheek.</p><p>Alex can feel himself slowly getting closer, his mind turning to nothing but mush as he just cries and moans while he gets plowed in the middle of the woods. Tim pulls Alex’s hair, pulling his head to the side and biting hard, finally drawing blood this time. Alex yelps hard, crying and biting Tim's shoulder to cope with the pain. He lets out a loud, drawn-out moan as he finally cums, back arching and entire body shaking and twitching. Tim fucks him through his orgasm before pulling out and finishing himself off, cumming on Alex’s stomach. He pants as he looks at Alex, who’s completely out of it and on cloud 9 by this point. He can't even think clearly anymore.</p><p>Tim lays down on the ground next to Alex for a while, thinking about what just happened. After a while he slowly gets up, dressing the both of them and helping Alex back to his car, carrying him bridal style. He lays him in the back seat of his car before climbing in the driver side, going back to Tim’s house. When he gets there Alex is already fast asleep, snoring loudly. He picks him up gingerly, careful not to wake him. He brings him to his bedroom, laying him down on the bed and cleaning the cum off him with a warm, wet rag. When Alex wakes up, there's a glass of water on the nightstand, and Tim fast asleep next to him, just barely holding onto his hand. Alex can barely move out of the bed when Tim wakes up, and upon seeing that Alex is also awake, immediately checks him over to make sure he isn't seriously hurt.</p><p>“You okay, Alex? Didn’t break you, did I?” Tim gives a soft chuckle, slowly and gently running a finger over the various hickies on his neck. Alex just barely leans into Tim’s body and his touch, closing his eyes and letting out a soft sigh of content despite the aches he was feeling.</p><p>“No, I’m fine.. I’m not that fragile, Tim” There's almost a smile on his face as he glances at Tim, gazing into his eyes for only a moment before looking away and drinking some of the water. He then fully leans into Tim, surprisingly comfortable around him now. He knows that deep down Tim wouldn't truly hurt him or even kill him. They still care about each other, even if they still have hatred and paranoia to get over. Tim reaches to the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabs a plate, holding it out to Alex with a slight smile.</p><p>“Here, I left some for you. Figured you might be a little hungry.” Alex smiles as he takes the plate and begins to eat, feeling Tim rest his head on his shoulder. Tim slowly wraps his arms around his torso, giving the gentlest kiss to Alex’s neck.</p><p>“… I missed you, Alex… I hate you but.. I still give a shit about you, I guess…” Alex just smiles more and puts a piece of pancake in Tim’s mouth. </p><p>“Just shut up, and we can talk later. I just wanna lay with you for now” </p><p>Tim smiles, holding Alex just a bit tighter.</p><p>“Alright.. That sounds good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading, feel free to give writing criticism/advice/etc in the comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>